La cruauté
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Naminé était cruelle. Pourquoi? Elle a jamais su. Mais elle savait. Qu'elle était cruelle, s'entend. VanNami!


**Titre: **_La cruauté  
><em>**Genre: **_Angst, poésie (plutôt du symbolique je dirais, de la métaphore).  
><em>**Rating: **_K+  
><em>**Personnages: **_Vanitas et Naminé._

**Note: **_Et voilà, tel que promis à Mia, un VanNami! Tu vas voir, je vais t'aider à le faire, ton défi! D'ailleurs ce couple est trop géant, et je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ton écriture pour cet OS, alors j'espère que tu aimeras!_

_Alors, alors, voyons voir ce que j'ai là... un autre texte étrange (à croire que Naminé ne m'inspire que des textes de ce genre o.o). C'est un peu UA, enfin, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Et oui, celui qui est jamais nommé, c'est Vanitas. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Naminé était cruelle. Pourquoi? Elle a jamais su. Mais elle savait. Qu'elle était cruelle, s'entend. Pas la raison, ça elle l'a jamais su.<p>

Enfin, apparemment elle était cruelle. C'est ce qu'il lui disait. Elle, elle y croyait. Pourquoi il mentirait? Il avait pas besoin de mentir, pas à elle. Et il lui disait qu'elle était cruelle, donc elle l'était.

Mais Naminé comprenait pas pourquoi. En fait elle comprenait pas c'était quoi, la cruauté. Parce qu'au fond, c'était pas un mot qui se définissait facilement. Il lui a jamais expliqué, et elle, elle a jamais demandé. Ça servait à rien de demander, elle aurait pas compris, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Alors voilà, elle était cruelle. C'est ce qu'il lui disait, quand il rentrait dans sa pièce. Les fois où il était là, il lui disait «tu es cruelle, Naminé», et voilà, c'était fini, juste une phrase et il était parti, et Naminé elle, elle comprenait pas. Il la laissait là et il partait ailleurs, alors qu'elle savait juste une chose, qu'elle était cruelle mais que c'était lui qui partait, lui qui la laissait seule.

Elle était cruelle d'être dans cette pièce blanche? Elle était cruelle d'exister? Elle était cruelle de se trouver devant lui quand il disait ça? Elle était cruelle de quoi? Et surtout, on était cruel de quelque chose, ou on était cruel tout-court?

Naminé comprenait pas, mais au fond c'était pas grave, parce que c'était la vérité et qu'elle avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Tant que lui savait, c'était suffisant. Lui il disait qu'elle était cruelle, elle l'était et voilà tout. Pis même si elle l'avait su, ça aurait rien changé, elle aurait été cruelle aussi.

Lui il était pas cruel, lui il était rien, en tout cas il avait jamais rien dit sur lui. Mais elle savait, il était pas cruel. Sinon il lui aurait pas dit qu'elle l'était. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, quand elle pensait.

Elle dessinait, au pastel, et collait ses dessins sur les murs. Il était toujours sur ses dessins, en fait elle dessinait juste lui, parce qu'elle savait rien dessiner d'autre. Elle connaissait rien que cette chambre, pas besoin de dessiner sa chambre parce qu'elle était déjà dedans, et lui, donc elle le dessinait, lui. Elle avait pas d'imagination, d'ailleurs elle connaissait pas ce mot-là, apparemment c'était une chose que les humains avaient, mais est-ce qu'elle était humaine? Et c'était quoi un humain?

Naminé se demandait sans répondre. Elle lui demandait jamais, elle pouvait pas, lui il disait qu'elle était cruelle et après tout c'était peut-être la seule chose importante, qui sait, pas elle en tous cas. Elle voyait la pointe de ses cheveux, ils étaient blonds, pas qu'elle connaisse ce mot-là. Elle avait pas de yeux. Elle les avait jamais vu, et si elle les avait pas vu, c'est qu'ils existaient pas. Elle avait pas de visage non plus, juste un corps, quelque chose de chaud habillé en blanc qui était toujours sous elle.

Dans les moments où il était là, elle existait enfin, par cette phrase qui voulait rien dire : «tu es cruelle, Naminé». Et elle acquiesçait, sans savoir à quoi, mais après tout, pas besoin de savoir pour être d'accord. Elle existait à cause de lui. C'était ça l'important.

Puis un jour, il avait changé sa phrase. Il était entré, comme d'habitude, et surement que sa langue avait fourchue, ou alors il s'était trompé, ou peut-être qu'il s'était toujours trompé et que là il avait enfin trouvé la vérité, mais en tous cas, il avait changé sa phrase et Naminé avait pas compris pourquoi, peut-être parce que la vérité avait changé, oui ça devait être ça, et pourtant ça avait aucun sens, si la vérité avait changé c'était qu'elle devait avoir changé aussi et pourtant non, elle avait pas changé, alors c'était lui qui avait changé, oui surement, sinon il aurait pas dit ça, pas comme ça.

«Je suis cruel, Naminé.» Et il était parti, laissant derrière lui une porte ouverte.


End file.
